


Finality

by EchoesAndTangos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, very small dose of Neji/Tenten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesAndTangos/pseuds/EchoesAndTangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji's final conversations with a few of the core characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finality

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER (is this thing still necessary?) - Echo and I clearly don't own Naruto, and we're not making any sort of profit out of this. (Please don't sue us, Kishimoto's lawyers.)

GAI

“Why did you gather all of us here?”

“My dearest pupils!! You all know that as shinobi, we have a duty to our village and to each other. None of us are strangers to the concept of death, and although it pains me to say it, the truth is clear: I could very well lose all of you out there. So as your sensei, I thank you for your years of dedication and hard work! I have no doubt that you all will make me proud!!”

“Is that all? That’s what you gathered us here for?”

“I just wanted to clear the air since you guys are-”

“ _You_ trained us to be highly capable shinobi. _You_ taught us how to be a team. You don’t have to worry about us; we are no longer the young genin you knew before. Have more faith in the teachings you taught us, because let’s face it—we’ll be back before you could run 200 laps around the village.”

“NEJI!!”

Gai pulls Neji into a crushing hug that makes his bones creak in pain, but just this once, he doesn’t shove his old sensei away.

LEE

“Do you hear yourself when you make such absurd suggestions? We are literally in the _middle_ of a war; we cannot spar. Did it ever occur to you how much of a pointless waste of energy that would be?”

“I just thought it would be a good way to loosen up! But I guess you’re right… after the war then? Can we spar then?!”

“Yes, _fine_ , we can.”

“All right, but if either of us breaks this promise, we must do one thousand one-armed push-ups!”

“I’m not doing that.”

Lee shoots him a grin anyway, apparently satisfied with that answer. After he ties his bandages off, Lee heads back into battle with Neji right on his heels.

TENTEN

“Can’t this discussion be saved for later?!”

“No, we have to make plans now. How do I know you’ll find me later to talk about this? It’s been _later_ several times already!”

“ _Fine._ But I really mean later this time. I promise we will continue this _after_ we are no longer dealing with enemy assaults.”

“All right. You also have to promise that this time, you’ll buy me dinner after the movie.”

Tenten deflects several shuriken that were headed his way, but Neji swears to himself that he saw those coming anyway.

HINATA

“I know you care about him—that much is blatantly obvious—but don’t do anything unnecessary.”

Hinata is too embarrassed to reply, but both of their attentions are immediately commanded by the arrival of the Ten-Tailed beast.

NARUTO

“Why would you go so far for me? Even give up your life…”

Neji barely registers the reply that he gives him; he’s hardly aware of anything anymore, but if there’s one thing he might enjoy in these last moments, it’s the unfamiliar feeling of peace.

HIMAWARI

“Mama says you like sunflowers, so I brought some for you! I hope you like them, Uncle Neji! I really wish I could’ve met you… Mama and papa say you were an amazing shinobi! I wanna be just as amazing as you were! I can activate my byakugan now, which mama and papa say is amazing, but Boruto-nii doesn’t think so… but-”

“Jeez, if you talk anymore, you’ll end up talking him even further into death.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah-huh.”

“Nuh-uh!”

Although the two continue to bicker, Neji feels at ease by their casual banter. It had taken time for him to accept the fact that this was as close as he was going to get to meeting his niece and nephew, but of course, he came to terms with it.

This was his privilege.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on our joint account, what uppppp
> 
> Advance apologies if things fit strangely into the Naruto timeline; Echo and I aren't as well-versed in the lore as we used to be, haha. But regardless... even after all these years, we still feel wronged by Neji's death. :^(
> 
> (Also, @ Echo: WE DID IT, BRO. OUR FIRST FANFIC CHILD HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY DELIVERED.)


End file.
